Kingdom Hearts: The Final Battle
by Seleanafamily379
Summary: It's time for the mark of mastery exam for Riku, Sora, and Suzu. However, as they explore these sleeping worlds they learned about a dark secret that started all the way back when all three of them were just kids. Now they must fight this evil and bring back the power of ones lost. However, Suzu must fight her own fight-the loss of a friend and the ability to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Please note this story is written from a limited bases. I only have one manga and a few of the games. So I will only say this once, please do not bitch and complain about it. If I was able to get a better source of information then I will. Also this story is like what happened in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. So please don't bite my head off.

Kingdom Hearts: the Final Battle  
By Sheniqua Tiluna  
Prologue

After the battle with Xemnas, Sora and Riku were called back to Master Yen Sid's tower to take the mark of mastery exam. That is where they met Suzu, a young girl who was their very best friend that left for a few years.  
They listened intently as Master Yen Sid explained what they had to do. However, as he continued to explain Suzu felt a fear set over her as she realized that one of the sleeping worlds they may go to was her old home.  
She kept her mouth shut as they were sent back to the Destiny Islands before they were swallowed by darkness. This is where our story begins. Before darkness took the home of our hero's and before the journey that would change all their lives would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_The italics are for flashbacks that happen through out the game to help the story along._

_~o~o~_

Chapter 1

I stood on the beach next to Riku and Sora as we tried to figure out if a raft would take us as far as we wanted to go. But eventually we just took the raft out to sea as we headed to our next destination.

"A storms coming," Sora said kneeling down by the edge of the raft.

"I know. Let's furl the sail." Riku said heading towards the sail.

Just then we were hit by something throwing me and Riku off of the boat. Luckily we both grabbed hold of the damaged sail and I quickly looked over to my left. Coming up out of the water was a giant Ursula who did not look happy to see us in a good way.

"So he was right. You little guppies are here. Well now I can exact my revenge!" She said happily evil.

"Ursula?! What is she doing here? Wait, is this part of the test?!" Sora asked clearly confused.

_"_Worry about that later!"Riku shouted at him.

"Riku! Suzu!" Sora called out to us worried.

"Just focus on Ursula right now Sora! And don't you dare lose!" I said to him in a hard tone.

He nodded his head and refocused his attention on Ursula summoning out the Kingdom Key. It was his Keyblade that he used a lot of the time, but whatever.

He easily deflected and dodged her attacks. Just when things got really iffy one of her tenticals slammed down which allowed me and Riku to quickly use it to get over to the boat and help Sora.

Riku summoned forth his Keyblade The Road to Dawn and I summoned forth Heavens Light. A Keyblade with an extraordinary amount of light. It looks like a bright ray of light that looks like its breaking out of some clouds.

All of our attacks were in sync and in tune with each other soon we were able to beat Ursula. However, once she was defeated she just up and disappeared like she was never really there.

Before the three of us could truly comprehend what had happened a wave swelled up throwing us into the sea. As I sank into the water I saw Riku and Sora close by, but what worried me was the shadow that was on top of the water.

Just as the world grew increasingly dark I slowly began to remember what Master Yen Sid said to us right before he sent us back to the Destiny Islands.

_"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.' What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light-Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words-he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku and Suzu, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true Master can teach you the proper way. Both of you, Sora and Riku, are self-taught Keyblade wielders-an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate." Master Yen Sid said in a serious tone. _

_Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku all looked at Master Yen Sid shocked but I agreed with him. I may have been given the title of Keyblade Master but I never truly took the test._

_"But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me and the king, and Riku, and even Suzu-we can take on anything. Right Riku?" Sora asked his friend happily._

_"I don't know. I think in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested." Riku said solemnly._

_"Even I need to be tested Sora." I said calmly._

_At that everyone looked at me shocked._

_"But you_ are _a Keyblade Master Suzu!" Sora said shocked._

_"No I'm not Sora. My master gave that title but I never really took the test," as I said this I summoned out Heavens Light and looked at it. "I think he did it based only on the fact of who my parents used to be. So in order to keep that title I forced myself day in and day out to train. Eventually I began to wonder why I was doing that and slowly I let out all of my built up aggression out as pranks." I sent back Heavens Light and looked at Master Yen Sid._

_He stayed quiet but I know he agreed with me._

_"Riku...Suzu... Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch-me and Riku and Suzu will pass with flying colors!" Sora said happily._

_Everyone looked at each other happily and Master Yen Sid looked at us happily, but then grew very serious again._

_"Very well, then. Sora, Riku, and Suzu, let your examination begin." Master Yen Sid said to us._

Just then my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate flashbacks _

~o~o~

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was standing next to Riku in what appeared to be Traverse Town. I looked down at my clothes and I was wearing an outfit that did not look like my usual kind of clothing. They were a light green shirt with black and dark green lining showing my mid drift which made me self conciseness.

I also had dark green shorts on that were rolled up showing light green underneath. I also had dark blue and light blue belts attached to my belt. I also had on sneakers which I rarely wore. I had a pair of leggings that were loosely hanging onto my legs by blue gauntlets. The same were around my arms.

"Are we in...Traverse Town?" Riku asked confused snapping me back to reality.

"I think so, but why would we come here for our first world to unlock. I don't think it was ever lost to the darkness." I said confused.

"Our clothes have changed. I don't think I'd ever seen you wear a necklace before." He said to me.

"Huh?" I asked him confused.

I looked down and saw a necklace wrapped around my neck and I pulled it out a bit to see it had some kind of pattern on it that I didn't recognize at all.

"Sora! Where are you?" Riku called out.

"Don't tell me he's in a different world." I said worried.

No answer instead he started walking towards a fountain.

"I remember we fell overboard after Ursula attacked...and then we opened a Keyhole. So...this must be one of the Sleeping Worlds. My Keyblade-it just sort of...popped into my hand when I needed it the most. Right. It's started." Riku said serious.

"When the Keyblade knows its Master is in trouble they will come to their aid no matter what, even if the user doesn't want it to. The power of the Keyblade is one not to be messed with. But just like their are seven Sleeping Keyholes I'm pretty sure their is a new Keyblade there awaiting to be awoken to show its true potential." I said to Riku.

"Meaning what exactly?" He asked me not looking at me.

"Meaning don't doubt yourself just yet." I said to him smiling.

"Wow! Where's your Portal?" Asked a mystery voice.

Me and Riku looked up to see a boy sitting on the archway above the fountain not even looking worried.

"It takes something special to jump between grounds without one." Said the boy calmly.

"Who are you?" Me and Riku asked in suspicion.

"My name is Joshua." He said calmly.

"What do you mean 'Portal'?" Riku asked not letting his suspicions drop.

"Are we just skipping past the part where you two tell me your name?" Joshua asked with fake hurt in his voice.

"Riku," was the short sweet answer of my friend.

"And I'm Suzu." I said calmly.

"Hello there, Riku, and Suzu." Joshua said laughing a bit. "Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now-well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portals are what let folks like us cross between them."

"There can be two of a world?" Riku asked confused.

"How's that even possible?" I asked sounding a bit worried.

"The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world-that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you." Joshua said to him calmly.

"Sorry, but I don't trust you." Riku said to him sternly.

He turned around and walked away with me at his heels. We were about a few feet away from the fountain when Joshua started talking again.

"Aw, at least her me out!" Joshua called to him.

Riku just ignored him, but some part of me knew he was curious.

"I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side who knows who you'll find? Maybe even your friend...Sora." Joshua said to us.

That got our attention and we instantly turned around.

"You know Sora?" We asked at the same time.

"Now I have your attention." He said to us. Then he jumped down from the arch way landing on his feet as if it were nothing. "But, unfortunately, I don't know where he is. If he's not in this version of the world, I can only assume he has to be in the other one. Simple logic."

Riku thought for a second but I knew that he was in for it.

"Okay, you wanna find Rhyme? You got it. Let's go." Riku said to Joshua.

"Are you sure about this Riku?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry it'll be fine." He said to me smiling.

I couldn't help but cave into that. I smiled back at him and nodded my head in encouragement. After that we followed Joshua into the second district of Traverse Town.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate flashbacks_

~o~o~

Chapter 3

As we headed to the second district Nightmares kept on attacking us and I made two notices. One was that the symbol for the Nightmares were the same as the symbol on my necklace. The other one was that the never attacked Joshua.

Once we were in the second district Riku instantly started asking Joshua questions and I thought that it was rightly so.

"Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" Riku asked curious.

"'They' being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams." Joshua explained to us sounding a little sad.

"But they're definitely attacking us... So...you think we're dreamers?" Riku asked Joshua.

"That'd be nice if it were true." I muttered under my breath.

"Every human being is a dreamer. I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You, Riku, sort of remind me of him. Why don't we give both of your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies." Joshua said to us.

After Joshua said that I instantly remembered what Master Yen Sid said to us about the Dream Eaters that live here.

_"If we are to ever strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades._

_"But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness-but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter." Master Yen Sid said to us._

_He raised up his hand and it slowly began to glow as he began to explain something else to us._

_"But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness." As he said this a holographic projection showed of a little animal type thing that looked like pure evil. "They are called 'Dream Eaters,' and there are two kinds-'Nightmares,' which devour happy dreams-and benevolent 'Spirits,' which consume the Nightmares."_

_As Master Yen Sid explained another image appeared on his desk of the same kind of creature only with lighter colors._

_"The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world." Master Yen Sid said this with seriousness in his voice._

Joshua explained to us how to create some of our very own Spirits and we managed to create two Spirits one for the each of us. A little bat was for Riku and a little prickly tiger thing for me.

"I gotchu now, Joshua!" Shouted someone off to the side.

A man came running over to a ledge and stomped one of his feet onto it. He was wearing punk style clothing and in all honesty I was really finding this guy to be funny.

"This guys a riot." I said chuckling.

"Not helping Suzu." Riku said to me in a hard tone.

"Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back where we belong!" This guy shouted at Joshua.

"Beat. How many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked-by that rouge in the black coat." Joshua said to this Beat guy calmly.

"What? Black coats?" Riku asked confused.

"How the hell are they still alive? I thought we got rid of them all." I whispered to Riku confused.

However, looked just as confused as I was.

"I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy." Joshua said ignoring us.

"Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work!" Beat shouted at him.

"Don't you mean reverse psychology?" I asked him confused.

"Can it! Le's go, Dream Eaters!" Beat shouted loudly.

A giant panda bear type Dream Eater came out then and headed towards us.

"What?"Both me and Riku asked confused.

Joshua had some how managed to put us on the firing range._ Just great this guy sits on the sidelines while we do the dirty work._ I thought annoyed.

"Man, not cool!" Beat shouted angry.

"I agree with Beat. Shall we take this thing down Riku?" I asked summoning Heavens Light.

"Yeah, let's go." Riku agreed with me as he summoned forth The Road to Dawn.

We looked at the Spirit and several other Dream Eaters came out and we were able to finish them off by exchanging blows on the different Dream Eaters. Eventually all were defeated.

Beat sat down hard on the ledge looking annoyed.

"You know what? Forget it. This is stale, yo." Beat said sounding exhausted.

"Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too." Joshua said sounding fickle.

"I just...wanna protect the one person who matters." Beat said sounding genuinely concerned.

"I know the feeling." Riku said solemnly.

"Same here, but unfortunately I didn't succeed in it." I muttered under my breathe.

Just then I got hit with unbelievable sleepiness. I looked over at Riku and he looked just as exhausted. My eyes closed but I rembered something else that Master Yen Sid said to us before the test began.

_"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light-a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts.' You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the 'X-blade,' so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original X-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the 'Keyblade War.' But though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces-seven of light; thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all light-the one true Kingdom Hearts-it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblae-a weapon designed to conquer the light-to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade." Master Yen Sid said calmly._

_Even though he said those words I felt anger rise in my chest towards both the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts._


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics represent flashbacks and thoughts. The flashbacks are the longer ones._

~o~o~

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was on the ground with a very concerned looking Riku looking down at me.

"Riku, what happened? Did we fall asleep?" I asked groggily.

"From what I've gathered yeah, but come on we have to find Joshua and Beat." He said helping me up.

"Where'd those two go?" I asked him semi-concerned.

"Don't know," was all he said to me.

"Hey, do you mind?" Shouted someone then off to our side.

We quickly looked over and saw a girl running away from a group of Nightmares.

"Well shall we go help her?" I asked Riku calmly.

"Yeah let's get going." He said to me calmly.

We then followed her into the first district of Traverse Town. She was cornered by the exit by a ton of Nightmares. However, before I could even react to the scene Riku jumped into the fray and protected the girl. I skidded to a stop and watched in awe.

"Stay back," was all he said to the girl.

She ducked away as he proceeded to defeat all of the Nightmares by himself. I just stood there dumbfounded and he suddenly realized that I was standing there. He walked over to me once the last of the Nightmares were defeated.

"Not bad, just next time could I help out?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah sure sorry."He said apologetically.

"Seriously, thanks." Said the girl to us as she walked over to us.

"No problem," I said to her politely.

"I'm Shiki, how 'bout you two?" She asked us.

"Riku," he said calmly.

"Suzu," I said plainly.

"Thanks, Riku and Suzu." Shiki said to us nicely.

"Sure," Riku said as he started walking away.

"Hey! That's it? You chat up a girl and then just say, 'Sure,' and walk off?" Shiki called to him angrily.

"I'm bad at this. Sorry," Riku said awkwardly.

"You should've seen him when he first met me. That was probably the most awkward I'd ever seen him before." I said smiling.

"Look, it's not safe here. You should go home." Riku said glaring at me.

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here? Aren't you my knight in shining armor?" She asked Riku jokingly.

"Kn-knight? You've got the wrong idea." Riku said nervous.

I bust up laughing at this shy side of Riku and he just glared at me. I cleared my throat as I tried to stop laughing at him.

"Omigosh, I was so just kidding." Shiki said that like it was obvious to him.

"Yeah Riku even I could tell that much." I said to him plainly.

"Does he get out much?" Shiki asked me calmly.

"Nope," I said smiling evilly.

"He reminds me of this guy I know. Well, good thing that we all met then." Shiki said happily.

"Yeah, great." Riku said annoyed.

We walked onto the fourth district in silence. I guess we really did sort of get under Riku's skin.

"Hey," I said to him grabbing him by the shoulder. When he looked back at me I was scared that I was looking at a reflection of an old friend. I quickly withdrew my hand and I suddenly became nervous. "I-I...uh...um...am sorry if I offended you Riku."

"Nah, it's fine don't worry about it." He said to me plainly.

We continued on in an awkward silence and my mind kept wandering back to my past which was not good.

The fourth district was to say the least beautiful. A giant greenhouse with water around it was just so serene that I didn't want it to end.

"Over there!" Shiki shouted as she ran off somwhere.

"Hey! We should stick together!" Me and Riku shouted after her.

That's when we heard a scream come from where she ran off to. I just sighed in annoyance.

"Perfect," Riku said in annoyance.

"You can't expect us to-" Riku started to say as we ran over there.

What cut him short was a man standing there wearing a long dark coat on. By his feet was Shiki's cat.

"Shiki! No way..." Riku said shocked.

The guy stepped on the cat and then kicked it. It hit Riku's chest and he snapped back into reality.

"How did you two get here?" Said the man coldly.

His voice resonated deep within me for some reason. It was almost as if I knew him from some where.

"Who are you?" Riku asked sounding worried.

"By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison...to wander forever." Said the mystery man as we backed away from him.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked weak.

I didn't say anything because I accidentally fell into the water. I just stared up at the guys hidden face as I desperately tried to shove the idea that this guy was once my old friend.

"Riku, Suzu, don'chu listen to that punk!" Shouted a familiar voice.

We both whirled our heads over to the side and saw Beat and Shiki standing over on the ledge we came in from.

"Shiki's gonna be fine! She told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you two was the cost of travel. Yo, this is seriously one half-backed excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper." Beat said to the hooded guy coldly.

I looked back over at the guy in the black coat as he slowly started to remove his hood. I gasped as I saw his face.

"All right. Who are you?" Riku asked with a cold glare.

"Terra," I said weakly.

Riku looked between us confused but I couldn't take my eyes off of the young man before me. His white hair and piercing yellow golden eyes reminded me of my friend that was taken over by the darkness. And now here he was standing before me not even recognizing me or my voice.

He then summoned forth a huge Dream Eater and I jumped to my feet. _How could Terra do this? How did this happen to him?_ I thought to myself scared.

The Dream Eater disappeared into the green house and then Terra disappeared in a veil of darkness. Pain and sadness ripped at my heart but I couldn't think of anything but what happened to my friend.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Riku. His face had a serious look on it and I knew he was doing just that for my sake.

"We'll find out what happened to your friend after we defeat that Dream Eater." Riku said to me calmly.

All I could do was nod my head in response to what he said to me. After that not much I really could do but stand there and be quiet.

"I'm really sorry, Riku." Shiki said apologetically.

Riku tossed her stuff cat to her and joined me close to the green houses entrance in the water.

"It's all right. Beat, watch her." Riku said serious.

"I gots this, yo!" Beat shouted to him.

Riku then turned and looked at me but I wouldn't meet his gaze pain was still gripping my heart feeding it sadness into me.

"Suzu," he said my name calmly. I looked up and saw Riku's smiling face. "Let's take this thing down so you can save your friend."

"Yeah, let's go, Riku." I said happily.

We then ran inside of the green house ready to take down the creature that was inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts._

~o~o~

Chapter 5

Inside the green house was also beautiful aside from the giant Dream Eater who was causing a mess. We used a combination of Flowmotion attacks-attacks that allowed us to perform multiple hits at one time-and regular attacks.

Eventually it was defeated and floated up out of the green house. When it was above the green house me and Riku ran outside to join the others. Bright beautiful lights were falling all around us. That's when I noticed four holographic people behind us.

"Hey, what is this?" Shiki asked confused.

"What are we...seeing?" Riku asked examining the hologram of Sora.

"I have...no clue." I said investigating Sora's hologram as well.

Riku was about to touch the see through Sora when Beat shouted which made Riku flinch back a bit.

"This is so messed up, man! She's right here in front of me and...I can't reach her!" Beat said this as he kneeled down in front of a little girl wearing punk style clothing.

Riku smiled and looked at Sora once more before speaking and in all honesty what he said shocked me.

"If your hearts are connected, you'll reach her." Riku said happily.

"Rhyme," Beat said looking back at the girl.

"Neku," Shiki said staring at a boy with orange hair and weird purple clothing.

"Sora," Riku said to his friend with a smile.

I on the other hand looked towards the sky at each of the stars that dotted the night sky.

"Terra," I said sadly as my friends old face came into my memory.

Pain and sadness had me in a choke hold and I felt so horrible that I couldn't save him.

After that we all stood on a landing in the fourth district with the holo-Sora between us as a holo-Joshua explained to us what he and his friends were doing here.

"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give the refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance-that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me-by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance." Joshua said plainly.

"It can't be that simple." Riku said doubtful.

"Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone-that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the three of you were a big part of making it happen." Joshua said to us.

We all looked at each other then.

"Joshua, just...who are you?" All three of us asked in unison.

"Let's say...a friend." He said chuckling a bit.

Just then wings appeared on his back and he flew up into the sky. We all just stared up into the sky until a soft sound got our attention. In one of the walls of the fourth district a Keyhole appeared. We all looked at each other and nodded in knowing what to do.

We each summoned forth our Keyblades and pointed it towards the shining Keyhole. A light began to radiate from the tips of our Keyblades as we held them towards the Keyhole. A stream of light shot out shattering the Keyhole and awakening the world once again.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 6/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"One dream, is connected to another, which means we must choose in which 'Sleeping World' you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven 'Sleeping Keyholes.' Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you three...true masters." Master Yen Sid said to us serious./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAnd with that the test for the Mark of Mastery began and so did a new adventure none of us was expecting. /em/p 


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics represent flashbacks or thoughts._

_~o~o~_

Chapter 7

Me and Riku were in a new world. Unfortunately it was one that I knew all to well. We were standing in the middle of a round stone circle with lights on golden rods all around us. I wanted to desperately run away from this place and the memories that haunted me, but I knew I couldn't run anymore, I had to face what I'd find here.

Just then the warning bells sounded and I knew that me and Riku were the possible targets. However, before we could even run away three people in full battle gear came and surrounded us. I grabbed Riku's arm just before he summoned out his Keyblade and glared at him.

"What's wrong Suzu?" Riku whispered to me worried.

"These people are my friends, do not attack them. They just don't know what's going on all that much so their scared." I whispered to him frantically.

He looked at the three people who did not seem friendly but reluctantly gave me a slight nod. We stood up out of our defensive positions just in time to see three other people coming down the walk way. All of them I recognized.

A man with brown hair and a brown beard with an aging face and deep blue eyes was in the lead. I instinctively straightened up at the sight of my old master. Master Eraqus.

The young girl behind him with short bright red hair and sapphiric eyes followed behind wearing a loose shirt and shorts with an armor piece on her right shoulder was a younger me.

The third person had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing bright red clothing. Just how Sora got here was unknown to me.

Our three opponents dropped their armored gear back down to the armor shoulder pieces showing their faces. I flinched away from them not wanting to see their faces.

To my left was Terra before he was consumed by the darkness, to my right was Aqua before she became master and was lost within the darkness, and behind me was Ventus before he shattered his own heart.

"And are these two your friends Sora?" Asked an ancient yet familiar voice.

My head snapped up just in time to be tackled by Sora's hug. Both me and Riku stumbled a bit.

"Yep they sure are!" Sora shouted happily.

The younger me walked up to me and examined me closely.

"So this is me grown up? I guess it's not too bad." Said the younger me.

I gave Sora a cold glare and he backed up a bit.

"Relax Suzu I just told them what we were doing here and why." Sora said quickly.

Master Eraqus came up then and looked at me with a hard expression. I averted my eyes from my old master to hide my face. I was startled when I heard him chuckle so I lifted my head up shocked.

"Well I must admit I never thought you'd grow up to have long hair." He said smiling.

"Heh, it's amazing how people can change." I said smiling weakly.

"Come let's go to the great hall and maybe you can explain a few things to us." Eraqus said to us.

However, just then a horde of Dream Eaters popped out of no where.

"Monsters! But how did they got here?!" I heard Ventus ask scared.

Pain hit my heart as his voice brought back sad memories.

"Me, Sora and Riku can handle this alone. You guys can go wait in the great hall." I said pained.

"No way are we going to do that." Terra said stubbornly.

I just rolled my eyes and everyone summoned forth their Keyblades. The little me summoned out Spiders Lie-a purple and black Keyblade that had been wrapped up in spiders webs, aside from a part that was white like its counterpart-while I summoned forth Spiders Truth-a white and yellow Keyblade wrapped in spiders webs, with a section that was purple and black. Within seconds all of the Dream Eaters were defeated.

I couldn't even bring myself to smile at the feeling of happiness I felt when I was fighting along side them. We all followed Master Eraqus to the great hall. I lagged behind in back of the group unable to move any faster.

"Is everything OK Suzu?" Asked a voice that stabbed my heart.

I looked up and saw Ventus looking at me. He really did look a lot like Roxas-Sora's nobody-but they were two completely different people.

"Yeah sorry I'm fine," I said forcing a smile.

We continued walking not saying a word to each other but just having him close to me was agonizing in its own sense. I remembered a time back before the fight with Xehanort me and Ven were on Destiny Islands before I lived there.

_"Ventus please don't do this!" I begged him for the millionth time._

_We stood on an islands with white sandy beaches as I argued with Ventus to not go fight in this war. _

_"I have to Suzu. I'm not about to run and hide while you guys fight for your lives." Ventus said to me in a hard tone. _

_"But I can't lose you! I love you too much to even bear the thought of it!" I shouted at him with tears streaming down my face. _

_There was silence between us as the waves lapped against the white sands. I felt a hand on the side of my face and Ventus raised my face up until our lips met. _

_"You won't lose me," he said to me after he pulled away from me._

_I just nodded my head and we left the island not knowing the pain that would eventually befall us._

"Suzu, Suzu!" I heard my name shouted.

"Huh?" I said lifting up my head.

I had some how managed to stop three inches in front of a light post. I looked over and everyone was staring at me. I felt my face go hot as I quickly turned and walked towards them.

"Not a word." I muttered to Sora and Riku who looked at me strange.

When inside of the great hall both Master Eraqus and little me took their positions up at the front while Terra, Aqua, and Ventus went off to the side. However, me, Sora, and Riku stood right in the middle ready to answer as many questions as we could without giving to much information as possible. Once what seemed like forever was done the master excused us to the training ground while he and the others talked.

The three of us walked slowly outside and once the doors of the great hall shut I ran as fast as I could possibly to escape from the past. But everywhere I turned painful memories ensued and my heart felt like it was shattering. I somehow managed to make it up on the cliff that everyone used to stay at during the night.

I collapsed to the ground and the tears I held back came out in uncontrolled sobs. I felt two hands on either of my shoulders and I turned around to see Sora and Riku looking at me rather worried. I turned around and wrapped my arms around both of them sobbing.

I'm pretty sure I startled them but hey at that moment I really didn't care. Seeing my friends here now as they were was just too painful and knowing what happened to them only made it worse.

After a while I got back in control of my feelings and pulled away from them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I said wiping away my tears.

"Its OK Suzu. Riku told me about what happened in Traverse Town. That must have been hard to see." Sora said to me solemnly.

"Not as much as this is. I can handle the other things, but...the one thing I can't handle is remembering the past and how carefree I was. It's just way too painful." I admitted sadly.

"We really are sorry, but you know you can always continue calling the Destiny Islands as your home." Riku said to me.

I looked at both of them then and they both were smiling at me. I easily returned their smile and we sat up there until nightfall as I explained to them for the first time ever what had happened to me in the past.


End file.
